The escalating demands for high density and performance associated with non-volatile memory devices require small design features, high reliability and increased manufacturing throughput. The reduction of design features, however, challenges the limitations of conventional methodology. For example, the reduction of design features often creates problems in memory devices, such as memory cell data retention problems.